Jealous Hearts
by clarinet-alto-4ever
Summary: Voldemort and some main characters dead, a secret marriage, a jealous lover. . . It's seventh year for the remainder of the Golden Trio and their classmates. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story written in a flashback format, so you will learn what happened in the past in little bits and pieces. It was also written before the sixth book and is therefore AU. XOX means a point of view change. I'm not going to tell you who is talking; you have to figure it out for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

XOX

I walked through King's Cross Sataion on September 1st ready for my final year at Hogwarts. Sixth year passed ending with the defeat of Voldemort by Harry. However, so many deaths came with his downfall. Ernie MacMillion, Parvati and Padma Patil were only a few, but the ones closest to my heart were Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ginny died trying to protect Harry and Ron by protecting me. Ginny had always been taken with Harry and in our 6th year he finally found the courage to ask her out. On a darker note, Ron liked me, but he was always a brother to me, just like Harry. I said no when he asked me out and he put on a good mask, but I know he was hurting inside. I still feel bad for hurting him so much. . . Harry would always be a brother too especially since I found the love of my life this past summer.

XOX

I said goodbye to my mother and apparated to King's Cross Station. I looked around at the people, or lack thereof. So many were gone because of the war. Personally, I was glad the war was over. I may have seemed like a Daddy's Boy, but as I grew older, I began to think for myself and decided that Voldemort wasn't worth it. I wouldn't say I had completely turned over a new leaf though. I wasn't sad at the Weasley's death or Potter and Granger's lack of death at first, but I've been enlightened. Don't get me wrong, Potter and I didn't become best friends, and Granger and I didn't start dating. . . at first. . . I suppose they might not be that bad anymore.

XOX

I piled everything I owned together and looked around the room for the absolute last time. Since I graduated next June, I would never have to see the Dursleys again. The future looked as bright as it could given the circumstances. I could find an apartment of my own, continue my schooling to become an auror and lead a normal life.

A normal life? What was I thinking? I was the Boy Who Lived six or seven times now. I could certainly try for normality, but with one of my best friends and my girlfriend gone, how could it ever be the same? At least I still had Hermione, my best friend. She and I were there for each other when the Weasleys died and we always will be there for each other.

There was only one question still fresh in my mind. How did I feel for Hermione now? Was it a best friend feeling, a brotherly love, or a romantic attraction? I hoped this year would straighten everything out.

I yelled a goodbye to the Dursleys and apparated to King's Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully this chapter is a bit clearer as to who is talking.

I appeared at Platform 9 ¾ with a pop. I looked around and took in the view. Everywhere were parents sending their children off for another year of Hogwarts. I also noticed one or two obvious Muggle couples with their first year looking nervous and out of place in a Wizarding part of London.

Suddenly a flash of bushy brown hair caught my eye. "Hermione!"

"Harry!"

I ran over to her and gave her a quick hug of hello. She looked so beautiful. "How was your summer considering you had to spend it with Malfoy?"

FLASHBACK

"Harry!"

I looked over at Hermione who was running up to me. "Yes?"

"I just got the worst news possible! I have to spend the entire summer with. . . with. . ."

"With who, Hermione? Surely it can't be that bad."

"Malfoy!"

"What? But, why?"

"Since we're in the top of our class and both expressed interest in law for a career, we've been "invited" to watch and observe the court cases this summer against the Death Eaters."

"Gosh, Hermione. . . Is there no way you can get out of it?"

"No. We are practically forced to go to them."

"I swear, if that git tries to do something to you, he'll have me to answer to! Let me know if you need someone to beat him up for you!"

END FLASHBACK

I saw a flicker of – some emotion – pass across her face, but then it was gone. Happiness? Anxiety? I couldn't tell.

"Ok, I suppose. I mean, how good could it be?" she looked sad (I could actually read that expression.). "How was yours?"

"Alright I guess. The best part was leaving the Dursleys once and for all."

The train whistled and Hermione and I found a compartment for us. A few minutes later we were on our way for a final year at Hogwarts.

XOX

I'd only gotten of glimpse of him at King's Cross, but that was ok. I'd have the rest of the year. Heck, I'll have the rest of my life. Not only that, but we were Head Boy and Girl so there would be plenty of late romantic evenings patrolling the empty halls. . . alone. . .by ourselves. . .

"Hermione?"

I snapped out of my – nice – daydream.

"Sorry, did you say something Harry?"

"Yeah, I asked if you wanted anything off the cart."

"No, thanks. There's supposed to be a get-to-know each other brunch for the Head Boy and Girl."

Harry looked surprised. "Oh! You made Head Girl? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It only just came near the end of the summer, so I thought I'd tell you in person." I sighed inwardly. That wasn't the whole truth. I'd gotten it earlier, but I didn't have time to write Harry all summer. "Actually, I'd better be leaving for it now. Why don't you go find Dean or somebody?"

"Or I might take a nap."

"Whatever. I'll see you when we get off." I smiled and walked out the door, guilt still heavy in my heart, but what's a girl to do?

XOX

I made my way to the Head's Compartment after ditching Crabbe, Goyle, and that annoying Parkinson. I walked past various compartments watching the students eat, talk, and play Exploding Snap. Finally I reached the end of the aisle and opened the door to reveal a table set for two with a delicious meal on it. Sitting with her back to me was one Hermione Granger.

"Granger," I said slightly coldly.

"Malfoy," she replied without as much as a glance.

I closed the door behind me and heard a fit of giggles coming from the brunette.

"Sorry, Draco. The whole last name thing seems so funny now."

"Yeah, it does." She turned around and I scooped her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry for the total cold shoulder I had to give you this morning," she said after we separated.

"We've been over this though. If this is all going to work out, we have to continue the act that we hate each other."

"I know, but I was never a good actress."

"You'll do just fine. Do we just eat lunch?"

"Always thinking of your stomach, but yes, we eat and then Snape will be around with some instructions for this year."

"All right then! Ms. Granger, will you join me for lunch?"

"I would love to Mr. Malfoy."

I pulled out her chair and sat down to possibly the last lunch we would be able to share until the end of the year.

XOX

I made my way to the fireplace preparing to floo to the train for a moment or two to give the, ahem, Malfoys their instructions as Heads for the upcoming year.

Yes, of course I knew. Well, actually, of course Dumbledore knew and therefore since he wanted me to know, I knew. Furthermore, Dumbledore had given me strict orders concerning their, ahem, activities this summer. I went over them in my head as I threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, shouted "Hogwarts Express!" and stepped into the fireplace.

Seconds later I appeared in the small compartment where Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were talking animatedly over lunch. They obviously didn't notice my entrance so I loudly cleared my throat.

Hermione jumped and Draco made a move as if he were searching for his wand. I laughed inwardly. They were going to have a fun year trying to hide their relationship.

"P-Professor Snape!" Hermione started. "We, we were just, uh. . ."

"Eating lunch?" I filled in for her.

Both of them had a look saying, "It's only the first day, and we've already been discovered!" I cleared things up for them.

"I already know about the two of you as does the rest of the staff. We all understand that you don't want it made public yet, so we won't say anything and Ms. Granger may retain her maiden name."

The two visibly relaxed. "Thank you Professor Snape," Hermione said. "We should have known Dumbledore would know."

"Moving on to other matters. You two have been selected as this year's Head Boy and Girl." I talked on for a few more moments about their duties – setting an example for younger years, patrolling the halls, along with other things.

"Well, that's about all. You two may stay here until we reach Hogwarts or rejoin your classmates." I walked towards the fireplace and threw some Floo into it. "Good day Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Then, I disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The train slowed down to a stop. Draco and I said our goodbyes to each other. Right before I stepped off the train, Draco pulled me back.

"Wait a sec, Mione." He grabbed my left hand. "This is sure to cause confusion," he said referring to the ring on my third finger.

"Oh, of course!" I replied. "Yours too though!"

He smiled. "That is why I have these." He pulled out two beautiful gold chains. "We can wear the rings around our neck under our clothes instead."

I smiled as he fastened the necklace on me. "Perfect."

We then got off the train in a cold silence befitting our images.

I soon found Harry and we got a carriage with Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown. Both had changed a lot due to the war. Neville was even quieter and more introverted. Lavender was no longer her giggly, gossipy self, but rather silent and reflective.

Needless to say, it was a silent ride to the castle.

The four of us got out of the carriage when we reached the building which would be home for one last year. We went inside the Great Hall and made our way to the Gryffindor table. We watched the Sorting and then Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! Some start of term reminders: The Forbidden Forest is as it says, Forbidden. First years, and some seventh years, should make note of that." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of Harry and me. "Also, Mr. Filch would like to remind all students of the list of forbidden items that can be found in his office. There have been many new additions to it including many of the items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Lastly, in light of the events last June, I understand that some students may be harboring some depressing or angry feelings. All of the teachers will be available if you need an adult to speak to. Now, let the feast begin!"

I thought about what he had said as I scooped some mashed potatoes onto my plate. He must be really out of his mind if he thought any student would go to a teacher like McGonagall or Snape with their problems. But I suppose it was to have made the offer just the same.

Dinner passed uneventfully and everyone headed up to their dormitories. Harry, Lavender, Draco, and I were some of the last people to leave the Great Hall. Draco walked past us and winked at me. I slightly smiled back, and then check to see if Harry noticed. At the moment he seemed to be off in another world, so I didn't worry about him. We walked up to the common room in silence again. I said goodnight and went upstairs to my dormitory. I changed into pajamas and fell asleep immediately.

XOX

I followed Harry and Hermione up to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione went straight up to the girls' dormitories and Harry lingered in the common room only for a few moments and then went upstairs himself.

I stayed in the common room as everyone slowly left to go to bed. Soon I was the only one left. I like it better this way though. It was quiet so I could think.

I never did seem like a thinker, just a gossiper. Parvati and I knew everything about everyone. Nowadays though, it just didn't interest me too much. Maybe it was because Parvati or Padma wasn't around to gossip with. Maybe because gossip didn't seem to be fun or important anymore. Maybe because there wasn't anything to gossip about.

Well, the last one certainly wasn't true. There was plenty to gossip about, especially Hermione. These sharp eyes still saw the wink and smile that were exchanged.

Hermione and Malfoy? The thought boggled my mind. They hated each other! Not anymore apparently. And obviously no one else knew because of the discretion. I wondered what possessed her to fall for him if that's what you would call what she's done. And what about Malfoy's pureblood insanity?

I wondered if I should ask her about it. Not only because of my desire to know (no, that sounds too nice, how about my intense curiosity.), but what if she was forced into it or something like that? Ginny Weasley was dead so who else could she talk to besides me? Harry and the boys wouldn't understand.

I resolved to ask her about it the next day. With that decided, I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter. Read and review pretty please!

XOX

I woke up the next morning with the feeling I always get before a school day filled with classes – here we go again. I did my normal morning routine and then went downstairs to the common room to wait on Hermione so we could go down to breakfast together.

I waited for quite awhile. Finally I saw someone descend the staircase.

"Hermione!"

"Do I look like Hermione to you?" said Lavender.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Lavender. I've just been waiting for Hermione. Have you seen her?"

"No, she's not upstairs. She must have already gone down to breakfast."

"Oh, ok, thanks Lav," I wondered why she had not waited on me. Ah, she had probably wanted to go to the library before the year started.

I left the common room and went down to the Great Hall with Lavender. We went over to the Gryffindor table and found Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione. I was waiting for you upstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry! I wanted to go to the library."

"I figured as much."

"Here, Harry and Lavender, this year's schedule. Looks like we all have Herbology together this morning."

"Yeah, and Double Potions 3 days this week," I replied slightly bitterly. "Why couldn't Snape have just died in the war?"

"Harry!"

"Just joking, calm down!"

I finished my up breakfast and Hermione, a group of Gryffindors, and myself started making our way to the greenhouses.

"Hey, Hermione?" said a voice behind us.

"Yes?" she replied to the speaker. I looked to see who it was – Lavender.

"Can you slow down and walk with me? I need to talk to you."

"Um, ok. Harry?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, I can take a hint."

"Thanks, Harry."

Hermione slowed down and began to talk to Lavender. Frankly, I couldn't help but overhearing some of their conversation.

"Hermione, I know. . ."

"WHAT?" (This part she yelled and the entire group could hear her!)

"Shhhh!"

It now became much harder to hear, but I deathly curious.

"How. . . find out. . . Malfoy?"

Malfoy! What did he have to do with anything?

"He. . . told me. . . obvious."

Malfoy told Lavender something? Something obvious? It hurt my head to try and figure out what they were talking about, and we were at the greenhouses, so I quit trying to understand what was going on.

"Well have to finish this conversation later, Hermione," Lavender said a bit louder.

"Right, Lav," Hermione replied quietly, obviously still shaken up.

I walked up to Hermione. "So, what was that all about?" I asked casually.

"Oh, just Lavender's normal gossip."

"Ah, of course," I can't say I fully believe her. Also, I was still dying to know what Malfoy had to do with everything.

However, most of these thoughts left me as I began to work with Hermione on the assignment. She always seemed to distract me so much. . .

XOX

I walked to the Great Hall after Transfiguration for lunch. I no sooner sat down and started to eat when Hermione came up to me.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"I need to speak with you about the Halloween Feast."

"Can it wait until after lunch?" I asked. Then, under my breath for show I added, "Always thinking about school, the know-it-all." I cringed inwardly.

"At least I know what I'm talking about and don't need Daddy to pay for my grades," she said without a blink. I must say that was a pretty good comeback, but if we were going to play this way, I had a better one.

"At least I have a rich family who can afford to pay for anything they want instead of scrapping for money to buy those things you call robes," I retaliated. "What do you want Granger?"

"To discuss the Halloween Feast."

"Fine," I got up from my seat and followed her at a distance to the Entrance Hall.

She turned around and smiled. "Finally! Why were you giving me such a hard time?"

"Keep up our images of course."

"Of course. Anyway, this wasn't really about he Feast."

"I assumed as much."

"I'll be blunt, Lavender knows."

I was dumbfounded. Day 1 and we were already found out. Not only that, but we were found out by the biggest blabbermouth in school. The whole school would know by dinner if they didn't already.

"How. . .what. . . oh we're dead. . ."

"I wouldn't worry too much yet. Lavender has really changed since the war and swore not to tell anyone."

"And you trust her?" I asked incredulously.

"We have no choice but to trust her."

"What about a memory charm?"

"No. Look at it this way. Maybe having someone else know could be a good thing."

I was skeptical. "How?"

"Maybe she can cover for us when we need it."

I sighed. "Alright, we let it be for now." One student per day would mean the whole school would know incredibly soon.

Hermione started to walk off, but I stopped her. "Wait, HOW did she find out?"

"She saw you wink and me smile."

"Dang, that girl is good."

XOX

I walked back into the Great Hall to finish my lunch after discussing the "Feast" with Draco. I sat down next to Harry and began putting some food onto my plate.

"He didn't bother you, did he Hermione?" Harry asked quite suddenly. While he did this he did a strange thing – he took my free hand in his own.

"No, I can handle him," I said and smiled weakly for he still had a grip on my hand. He must have seen me, because he let and mumbled a 'sorry'.

Lunch passed. Harry talked to Dean about Quidditch while I read "Hogwarts, a History" again. Soon it was time for Arithmancy for me and Divination for Harry. Why he was still in that class, I'll never know.

We walked towards these classes together and reached the place where we split. I said bye and turned to go to the left when Harry pulled me back and hugged me saying, "Bye Hermione. I'll see you later." He walked off as happy as can be, leaving me standing there thinking.

One thing that has to be known about me: I hate to be touched. Whether it is a hung, a pat on the back, or holding hands, something about physical contact irritates me . . . unless it's Draco . . . but even that took me awhile to get used to once we'd fallen in love.

I shrugged it off and continued down the empty hall and only stopped when a voice called me. It was Draco.

"Hi, Hon," I said cheerfully.

He turned with a slightly cold glare. "What was that all about?"

I kept on walking toward class. "What are you talking about?"

"Potter. He hugged you."

"I have no idea. It was odd to say the least. He also tried to hold my hand earlier."

"HE WHAT?"

"Yeah, it was kinda spooky."

There was a moment of silence as we continued walking to class. Then Draco spoke quietly, "He likes you."

It was my turn to be shocked. "What? You can't be serious."

"I am. That's what we we do when we like a girl. We hung her, try to take her hand, and stuff like that. Surely you remember the first time I tried to hold your hand?"

FLASHBACK

We walked through Diagon Alley to where we were staying. We had just finished watching the case against Crabbe.

"So, Malfoy, where do you want to eat dinner?"

"How about the Leaky Caldron for tonight?"

"Fine, whatever. I just can't believe I HAVE to eat dinner with you every night."

We headed over to the entrance and he opened the door for me. As we walked to a table I felt his hand slip into mine. Not wanting to cause a scene, I waited until we were seated in our booth across from each other to strangle him.

The waiter took our drink orders and left leaving no one to notice if I were to commit murder.

I leaned across the table and whispered menacingly, "What in the name of Merlin did you do that for!"

"Don't tell me you didn't want me to Granger," he said while giving his infamous smirk.

"What ever gave you the impression I would want you to do a thing like that?"

He looked at me a bit more seriously. "One might think that with Voldemort gone, tensions between Purebloods and Muggleborns, the light side and supposed Death Eaters, and even old enemies could lighten up, don't you agree?"

I stared. Was he implying what I thought he was? "I stuttered, "Wh. . .I don't. .. huh? Are you tying to say you want to get along with me?"

"At least get along. . . for now."

I went to bad that night wishing he had held my hand a little longer. "NO, Hermione!" I reprimanded myself. "Think of all the years of torture he gave you!" But my dreams that night said otherwise.

END FLASHBACK

I smiled thinking back to the mixed emotions running through my head that night. "Yeah, interesting night that was."

"Yes, so don't you agree that he might like you?"

"But it's Harry. I can't imagine him liking me."

"You couldn't imagine Weasley liking you either."

"Good point. We'll watch and see what happens. Fair enough?"

"Alright, but if he gets too close to you. . ."

"Now, we can't let our relationship slip out."

"Can I still kiss you?"

"Sure, but quickly where no one can see us."

And he kissed me so I went into class blushing and flustered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, this is very short, but that means there should be another chapter up fairly soon, so just deal with it. :P Also, please remember that I have original work on fictionpress under the same pen name so go check it out!

Hermione didn't notice that I noticed her come into class with her cheeks all rosy and a huge smile on her face. And naturally, Malfoy came in a minute or two behind her wearing an expression closer to a smile rather than his usual smirk.

I looked around the class to see if anybody else had noticed their peculiar behavior, but it didn't seem like it. Nobody ever really noticed Hermione, and Malfoy was a snake.

Arithmancy passed and if people were observant, the would have noticed the glances passing between Hogwarts' newlyweds. After class, I sought Hermione out.

"Hermione!"

She turned around. "Hi, Lav."

We started walking towards the Great Hall for an early supper. "So, Hermione, what happened before class this afternoon?"

She blushed. "I think you already know what happened, so why do you ask?"

I smiled, "Fair enough, but you two should be a little bit more careful. Anyone with an eye can notice the glances you exchange."

"We realize that. We also figure that since you know, you can cover for us sometimes . . . right?"

I thought it over. "I suppose I would."

We sat down to dinner and were soon joined by Harry, Neville, and Dean. Harry sat down by Hermione almost too quickly. Dean took a seat by me and Neville across from us.

"How was class, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It was alright."

"That's good."

I observed Harry and Hermione's conversation over the next fifteen minutes or so. I noticed a few things about the interaction: First, Harry seemed much more into the conversation that Hermione was; Second, Hermione was more interested in her book (and glancing at the Slytherin table) than talking to Harry; and Lastly, Harry continuously moved closer to Hermione and found reasons to reach across her or brush his hand against hers. One thing was painfully clear.

Harry really liked Hermione.

I wondered if Hermione was aware of Harry's feelings for her. I seriously doubted it. She was married and obviously content therefore not even looking at another guy – or noticing if any guy was checking her out.

I decided I should talk to her.

A group of Gryffindors including Harry, Hermione, and myself headed upstairs towards the tower shortly after dinner. We all hung out in the common room doing homework, talking, and laughing. One by one, people trickled off to bed until only Harry, Hermione, and I were left.

Harry got up slowly as if going off to bed while Hermione finished writing whatever she was doing. I looked down, pretending to read my book and not notice the two.

"Well, I'm off to bed Hermione. Good night."

She looked up. "Oh, good night, Harry. I'm probably going up in a minute or two, so don't worry about me." She smiled.

"Alright, then," Harry replied. Then he took her hand and kissed it like she was a noblewoman in the old muggle movies. "Sweet dreams," he said softly and then walked upstairs.

I looked over at Hermione. Her eyebrows were high and her mouth was wide open. I chuckled to myself and decided now was as good a time as any.

"He likes you, you know."

She sighed. "Yes, I wasn't sure before, but it's becoming clearer all the time. What should I do, Lavender?"

I thought a moment. "I'm really not sure at the moment, "Mione. Let me think about it tonight and you or both of us can talk to Draco in the morning, wouldn't you agree? He's bound to have an idea if he doesn't get too jealous."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night, Lav."

"Good night, 'Mione."


	6. Chapter 6

I waited patiently in the Head's workroom for her to show up. I looked around. The room was rather quaint with two large desks, a sofa, and two recliners. It was a nice little living room/office where Hermione and I could get our work done in peace and quiet – or anything else we wanted to do.

I heard the door open, turned around, and saw my favorite brunette enter. "Hi sweetie," I said and then proceeded to kiss her senseless. She gave in for awhile then broke away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "You were right about Harry, and Lavender agrees."

I groaned inwardly. I didn't really want to deal with this. "I was afraid of this."

We took a seat on the couch, both deep in thought. Hermione sighed, "So, what are we going to do? I can't just let him keep thinking I'm single and liking me more and more."

I paused and then said, "Well, we have some options. One, we can publicly announce our marriage. If we choose that one, we should do it slowly, begin by crushing and then dating so people can ease into the idea."

"We defiantly don't want to just let everyone know. It was bad enough letting my parents know."

FLASHBACK

"Hermione, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"What if your parents don't like me?"

"Nonsense. Don't be silly. They'll like you."

"Well how about we just elope and then come back when our marriage can't be annulled or anything like that?"

She rolled her eyes at me as she stopped the Muggle contraption we were in. I preferred brooms or apparating obviously, but Hermione said we might frighten her parents, so we . . . drove I believe.

She turned the thing off, we got out, and walked up to the front door. As she was about to knock, I turned around and began to sneak off until I heard, "Draco Malfoy, you had better just be making sure I locked the car."

"Of course, honey." So I pretended to make sure it was locked, since I didn't really know what she meant and went back up the sidewalk just in time for the door to open revealing Hermione's mother.

"Hermione, darling!" Mrs. Granger reached out and embraced her daughter. "Oh my dear, how have you been? Who is this young man?" she smiled at me and without waiting for either answer, continued, "Why such an unexpected visit? How long did the trip take you? Are you hungry? Come inside! How was your year at Hogwarts? How was your summer doing the internship? Have the cases been interesting? What would you like to drink?"

Hermione must have been very used to her mother's excessive questioning because she answered, "I'm great, this is Draco Malfoy, we need to talk, only an hour or two, a little bit hungry, it was a long year, my summer has been great, they've been very enlightening, and diet Pepsi."

I looked at her amazed and then followed her inside where Hermione ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. "Hello, Hermione. Care to repeat those answers with some elaboration for your old man?" He smiled at her lovingly.

"Of course, Dad!"

We all went inside to the living room and sat down to talk while Mrs. Granger brought tea and cookies.

"So, Hermione, one question at a time. How are you?"

"I'm great, Dad. How are you two doing?"

"Just fine. Now, who is this young man?"

"Dad, Mom, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents."

I stood up, shook her father's hand, and kissed her mother's hand which caused her mother to blush. "How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"A gentleman, Hermione, a nice catch," her father said.

"And handsome too!" her mother added much to my embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Draco. What is the purpose of this surprise visit?"

"Well, Mom, Dad, we are . . . . engaged."

END

"Draco? Are you there?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I was just thinking about when we told them."

"Yeah, and then how they reacted! I don't know who was worse, my doting mother, or my inquisitive father."

FLASHBACK

Her parents stared and then reacted in two completely different ways.

"OH! Hermione! I'm so happy! Oh, we have so much planning to do! We have to set a date, buy a dress, send out invitations, choose flowers and colors, decide where to have the wedding – OH! I'll be a grandmother soon!" (Hermione and I blushed a deep red at this.)

Meanwhile, her dad had a different point of view. "How long have you known each other? Do you plan on marrying before or after your last year of school? Young man, what are you planning on doing with your life? Hermione, he didn't get you pregnant, did he?"

"NO, Dad!"

The continued for awhile longer like that. Finally they settled down and agreed on one question to ask first.

"_When_ are you planning on getting married?"

They didn't particularly like our answer. "Next week."

END

"Ok, Draco. Enough reminiscing. What other "choices" do we have?"

"You could pull off the brother speech."

"Yeah, but people would wonder why I turned down the most popular, famous, and handsome ma to pass through the halls of Hogwarts – according to the majority of female opinion."

"Are you included in that majority, Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, he IS tall, dark, and handsome," she began in a seductive voice. I raised my eyebrow and she continued in a soft whisper, "but I prefer tall, strong, and blonde."

I backed off as if I were insulted. "You forgot handsome."

She smiled, "Well, I was thinking devilishly sexy."

I smirked my oh-so-famous smirk and reached in to kiss her, but she held back and scoffed, "You and that darn smirk."

"You fell in love with that smirk," I retorted.

She countered, "No, I fell in love with your smile."

"I don't smile."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

She paused, and without thinking, I smiled because I thought I had won.

"Yes, you do."


End file.
